


Roll Call

by Watergirl1968



Series: Voices In The Bone [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Divergent AU, Eremin - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, crickit, eren in uniform is way hot, older eremin, voices in the bone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watergirl1968/pseuds/Watergirl1968
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin agrees to indulge Eren's uniform kink. Sweet little one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll Call

**Author's Note:**

> Just some midweek eremin naughtiness. Part of the Voices in the Bone Series. Canon AU with significant divergences. Eren & Armin are 19. Enjoy :)

A dome of indigo sky heralded dawn's approach. Armin Arlert crawled into Eren's wooden bed, in the east loft of the barn. The little dormer room was Eren's own, given to him when he and Sasha had accepted the assignment to manage the Survey Corps' stables.

Armin had been out all night, on the escarpment with Squad Leader Hanji and two geographers. They has spent the night studying the sky. In the rotunda - an ancient stone building that housed a library - Armin had found a star atlas. The star atlas had been printed in a place called London. It was thrilling to know the name of another human place. A place from before the Walls. And maybe, just maybe…the stars could connect the world of the Three Walls to another long-forgotten world, where men had roamed free. Someplace named London.

Eren lay on his back, one arm flung above his head. Armin snuggled close, savouring Eren's warmth and solidity. Eren stirred, arms capturing Armin. "I want to go to London," Armin murmured.

'Kay," Eren's voice was husky with sleep, "We'll go on furlough. Promise. Mmm. Come here," he pulled Armin on top of him, nuzzling the blond hair, hands sliding down Armin's back to cup his bottom. "Fuck, pixie, you're so warm. I was cold." His hands moved, kneading.

"I don't have to report in the morning," Armin whispered. "Not until sunset. To Hanji. Same assignment."

Eren shifted, a warm tension pooling in his groin. His lips curved in a slow smile.  "So does that mean I get my special wake-up in the morning?"

Armin chuckled, "You mean, what we–?"

"Yeah, _that."_

"What you asked me to do for you? _That?_ "

"Yes baby, _that_. Will you?"

Armin laughed a little breathlessly. "I-I really want to. If you're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"And it might be…."

"A little rough," Eren slapped the rounded backside softly. "And I might be a little mean."

"Okay, yes," the sweet voice agreed.

_________________________________

Orange fingers of sunlight reached in through Eren's round loft window. Quietly, Eren laid out his clothes. He was to form part of a colour guard that day, escorting Commander Dot Pixis to inspect the Survey Corps' reclaimed river project known as the 'blister'.

Eren washed, cleaned his teeth and tried to drag a comb through his chestnut mane. The colour guard wore off-white trousers, black boots and a white shirt with those infuriating toggles which constrained a man from high, starched collar to navel. The uniform was detailed with a red sash and a dark blue jacket, stitched with red thread and brocaded with silver. A harness could functionally be worn with the uniform.

Eren dressed, studying his reflection in the hazy mirror over the washstand. His fingers played with the toggles, straightening each of them evenly, wanting them perfect for what was to come next. He normally felt unpleasantly constricted in the uniform; however this morning, the confines of his clothing only served to heighten a certain delicious tension within his body.

Armin rolled over in the bed, laying belly down and kicking off the wool coverlet. He murmured in his sleep. Eren watched his naked lover, uniformed chest rising and falling, hearing the brocade ornaments on his jacket creak as he moved. 

Armin. Tiny details no one knew about Armin. A small scar shaped like a wishbone on the back of his thigh. The way his belly, groin and bottom flushed pink when he was very aroused. The way he squirmed like a pinned butterfly when Eren fucked him from behind. How his hurt sounds and pleasure sounds were almost identical. Eren stiffened, bulging uncomfortably in his tight trousers.

________________________

"Ooof!" Armin hit the wood floor with a loud thud. His mind spun, wondering if he'd fallen out of bed. Oddly, the first thing he heard was Sasha Blouse's loud, brown-sugar voice below in the barn calling, "Good morning Stable Twenty One!" She banged on a bucket and a ripple of nickering was heard in the barn. 

Armin lifted his fuddled head, to discover a black boot, polished to mirror shining in front of his face. He raised his head to see the fully-dressed military figure before him. Eren was resplendent. Armin had seen Eren in dress blues before, but never full colour guard. And never polished to such pristine beauty. And never with such a stern, impassive look on his face. Armin gaped. Then he grinned. 

Downstairs, doors banged, feed pellets shattered into metal troughs. Eren's wooden door was made of barnboard, patchy in places and obviously not soundproof.

Eren took a few smooth steps toward the door. He closed it firmly, turned and leaned against it. Armin sat back on his heels, utterly naked and blinking curiously, soft hair mussed. 

"Mmm," he made a small, appreciative noise, eyes travelling up Eren's muscular thighs, trapped in the cream fabric of the tight regimental trousers.

Eren's aqua eyes were lidded, hungry. He pointed to the floor between his boots and in a stern tone commanded: _"Come here, brat. Now."_

 Oh, this was good. A thousand times better than Armin had pictured.

 "Yes, sir." Armin crept over to Eren, kneeling in front of him like a good boy.

 ".....No, sap-for-brains! Joker can't have that feed, I told you!" Sasha yelled at someone. Armin's eyes flicked to the door, nervously. 

Eren slowly unbuckled his belt, tanned fingers moving over the trouser buttons, thumbing them open, palming his bulging crotch. Armin's pink tongue flicked out, wetting his lips.

"Hey Jaeger, Y'up?" Sasha yelled up the ladder, about twenty feet from the door.

"Aye Sash," Eren called.

"Roll call. Hurry up!"

Eren opened his fly and thumbed down the cotton briefs, his thick cock springing free. His lips were parted, fighting for air. He was aching with exquisite need, heightened by the confinement and the fear of discovery. He took himself in hand, feeling the silky skin slide against the hickory hardness beneath. He looked down at Armin kneeling between his legs, blue eyes sleepy and kitten mouth opening as if on cue.

 _"Suck,"_ Eren demanded, wondering how Armin was reacting to this little scene he'd asked for.  

Armin was gazing up at him with a sweet, sly expression, eager and willing. "Oh, with pleasure, _Sir._ "

Oh, he was so late. Cricket was still unsaddled. Everyone was arriving. His breath was coming shallowly, then… _oh, gods_ …Armin's wet tongue, rasping eagerly at the broad head of his cock made him groan. Armin's hands gripped Eren's thighs, edging closer. Eren's reddened length slowly disappeared into the wet silky mouth. He watched as his shaft emerged, slick and shiny. Then again. Armin tilted his face up, blue eyes threatening to engulf him, delicate nostrils flaring as he sucked Eren back down, moaning at the taste.

Morning bugle sounded. 

"Oh, _oh_ …" Eren moaned, fingers tangling in Armin's hair. He yanked. Hard. Armin yelped around the mouthful of cock. Eren began to thrust and fuck into Armin's mouth, pleasure lashing through him.

"Roll…. _call!"_

"Springer!"

"Present!"

Armin began fisting Eren's shaft, clever fingers pumping as his head bobbed faster. Eren's balls throbbed, tightening.

"Eren, fuck sakes!" Was that Sasha? Mikasa? Eren couldn't tell. Somehow, he gasped "Okay! I know…"

His head banged against the door, twice. He had both hands in Armin's hair, standing there in full dress regalia, being yelled at by his unit and gloriously sucked off by his sweet baby boy.

He was unravelling. "A-Armin… _god, it's so good…so good…fuck…fuck….I'm_ …"

"Jaeger, front and center!!"

_"COMING!"_


End file.
